Waktu
by Diochrome
Summary: Aku terjebak dalam kisah berulang yang tak kau ketahui. Takdir ini terus mempertemukan kita, seolah ingin kita untuk terus bersama, seolah menghukum kita dalam balutan memori pedih, dan hanya aku seorang yang mengingatnya.


Aku terjebak dalam kisah berulang yang tak kau ketahui. Hari-hari baru kujalani dengan menghindarimu agar semua hal yang tak kuinginkan terulang kembali. Namun, takdir ini terus mempertemukan kita, seolah ingin kita untuk terus bersama, seolah menghukum kita dalam balutan memori pedih, hanya aku seorang yang mengingatnya. Oh Tuhan, kumohon, biarkan aku bahagia tanpa harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Tolong lepaskan aku darinya, meskipun takdir membawaku kembali padanya.

* * *

 _ **Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab.**_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

* * *

Waktu oleh Owldio

* * *

Sekarang sudah 2020. Baru dua tahun kita bersama—setidaknya dalam sudut pandangmu—kita saling mengenal, dekat, dan bercerita banyak hal dalam dua tahun itu, walaupun tak lama, tapi terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku bagaikan tak ingin menyesal telah berjumpa denganmu. Kuputar memoriku mengingat awal kita bertemu. Hari itu tak sengaja aku memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan, sekilas, dan hanya sekilas. Aku menyungging senyum tipis sebelum kembali ke aktivitasku. Saat itu aku tak berusaha mencari perhatianmu, aku adalah aku, seorang manusia yang terjebak dalam panggung sandiwara sendirian. Namun hari itu aku merasa Tuhan akan membangun sebuah hubungan diantara kita, entah itu sebagai musuh, teman, atau sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh kita berdua sebelumnya.

Kembali senyum itu kusunggingkan dibibirku sebelum air mata membasahi pipiku. Setangkai bunga mawar kuletakkan di atas makammu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, bukan akhir ini yang kuinginkan, jika kau meninggalkan aku seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak perlu terluka karenamu, aku tidak perlu menjadi egois lagi kepada orang-orang terdekatku hanya karena dirimu. Aku akan tetap berada di dalam cangkang kecilku, bersembunyi dari berbagai masalahku. Belajar caranya berjalan sendiri di dalam jalanan yang gelap tanpa dirimu.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju parkiran, satu-satunya orang yang masih berdiri di sana adalah orang tuamu, mereka adalah yang paling kehilanganmu dari semua orang yang datang ke rumah terakhirmu. Namun kau tahu, aku berbohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak akan merasa kehilanganmu seperti mereka. Perasaanku sama seperti kedua orang tuamu, tapi mungkin mereka memiliki perasaan yang lebih dalam. Kuucapkan salam terakhirku padamu, sebelum memasuki mobilku dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku tahu menyetir dalam keadaan sedih bukan perkara baik, aku tidak dapat memfokuskan diriku pada jalanan. Kejadian hari itu membuat semua traumaku yang sudah dapat kutangani kembali menghantuiku, bayang-bayang itu muncul perlahan, kemudian bayanganmu yang terbujur kaku di depanku menghantuiku. Tanpa kusadari aku tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Bayangan-bayangan menyedihkan itu berjalan mundur. Aku kemudian melihatmu, tersenyum padaku, lalu pergi dariku.

"Jangan pergi!" teriakku. Namun kau terus menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam bersamaan dengan kesadaranku yang terus memudar.

Kubuka mataku, langit-langit putih apartemenku menjadi pemandangan pertama yang kulihat setelah aku tersadar. Kulirik ke arah meja di samping tempatku tertidur, melihat sebuah kalender yang menunjukkan angka 2018. Kuangkat jaket kulit yang menutupi tubuhku. Waktu kembali terulang dengan sendirinya. Dengan bentuk memoriku yang utuh, selama lima kali aku mengulang waktu yang sama dan terus menjalani akhir yang sama. Penderitaan yang sama. Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumku?

"Matsuura-san, kau di dalam kan?"

Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu setiap kali aku terbangun di tahun ini?

Kulempar jaket kulit itu jauh dariku, aku beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu masuk apartemenku. Kubuka pintu itu, tak perlu melihatnya saja aku tahu siapa itu, pasti itu Kurosawa Dia, siapa lagi orang yang tetap memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku padahal kami sudah berteman selama hampir dua belas tahun kecuali gadis itu. Kulirik sekilas paras cantik Kurosawa Dia yang sama setiap aku terbangun di tahun yang sama.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku acuh.

Dia menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemenku, mengabaikan pertanyaanku. _Aku hanya ingin melepas rindu_ , kalau tidak salah Kurosawa Dia akan mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum aku mengulang kembali pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Kututup mulutku dan melangkah menuju Kurosawa Dia yang kini tengah duduk di sofa tempatku tertidur.

"Kau hanya ingin melepas rindu kan?" tanyaku sebelum Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku dapat melihat sedikit ekspresi kejut dari wajahnya.

"Haha, tidak hanya rindu, aku ingin melihatmu." Dengan anggun Dia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku ini sedang baik-baik saja atau aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja Dia." Kusuguhkan segelas teh padanya. "Aku rasa aku akan mengubah beberapa hal untuk masa depan."

"Berbicara seperti itu bagai kau sudah melihat masa depan saja, Matsura-san."

"Ya, aku sudah di sana beberapa kali."

"Kau sakit? Bicaramu seperti anak-anak yang terkena sindrom kelas dua saja."

Kutarik napasku dalam, diam menanggapi Dia yang menatapku khawatir. Bagaimana pun aku menjelaskannya tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mengerti. Karena diriku pun tak mengerti kenapa aku terus mengulang hal yang sama. Jika memang Tuhan menghukumku, aku ikhlas.

Benarkah?

"Dia, kurasa aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun hari ini," ujarku.

"Eh? Aku bahkan belum mengajakmu."

"Ya, sebelum kau mengajakku, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun bahkan setelah kau ajak pun aku sedang tidak ingin pergi kemanapun."

Hari itu, kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja setelah menolak ajakan dari Kurosawa Dia. Kupikir aku akan terhindar dari kesedihan yang membalut jiwaku. Tapi aku salah. Meskipun aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengulang jalan yang sama, aku tetap merasa sedih saat berdiri di samping makam milik Ohara Mari. Padahal aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Ohari Mari, pada garis waktuku yang sekarang aku hanya orang asing yang sedang menangisi orang asing lainnya. Kurosawa Dia yang berada di sampingku hanya diam, ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat kujelaskan.

Kenapa Ohara Mari meninggal? Padahal aku sama sekali tak berhubungan dengannya. Pada garis waktuku yang lain, Ohara Mari meninggal karena kecelakaan saat menyelamatkanku. Namun pada garis waktu ini, Ohara Mari seharusnya baik-baik saja. Gadis itu seharusnya sedang bermain piano di suatu tempat. Kututup mataku. Aku tertawa. Bodohnya aku melewatkan nama Kurosawa Dia disetiap spekulasi pengulanganku.

Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Waktu yang berubah adalah waktu milik Kurosawa Dia dan waktuku, meskipun dibeberapa tempat gadis berambut hitam itu akan mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali. Namun ditempat yang lain, gadis itu akan mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Bukan kah ini aneh? Atau karena aku mengubah apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Kanan," panggil Dia.

Aku masih terdiam di depan makam Mari. Tak menjawab panggilan dari Kurosawa Dia.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku senang penghalang itu tetap mati."

Mataku membulat kaget.

"Aku memberikanmu pil penambah darahkan dua bulan yang lalu? Seharusnya kau tak meminum itu Kanan."

Ah. Rasanya aku bodoh telah menyalahkan Tuhan. Kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa dari dulu Kurosawa Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat hal itu terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak curiga dengan pilihan dia untuk melanjutkan studinya keluar negeri? Pil pengulangan itu akan otomatis mengulang setelah orang yang meminum pil itu mati. Seharusnya aku dan Mari sama-sama sudah mati sekarang, karena aku menabrakkan diriku kepinggir jembatan hanya karena aku shock. Haruskah aku marah padanya yang terus membuatku mengulang waktuku? Atau haruskah aku berterima kasih karena aku bisa terus hidup dan menjumpai Ohara Mari terus menerus?

Kutatap wajahnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Kanan, aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu, berkali-kali aku pun mengulang waktuku. Namun berkali-kali pula kau terus mendekati Ohara Mari. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku tak pernah melihatmu yang terus berada di sampingku selama ini. Dan, terima kasih Dia. Aku senang bisa mengulang waktuku. Sampai jumpa?"

"Jangan pergi."

 _Kumohon, jangan pergi, Kanan._

* * *

2021\. Kupikir aku akan melihat akhir yang berbeda. Sama saja. Jika memang ditakdirkan bersama, mereka akan terus bersama bagaimana pun yang terjadi. Ah, selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku. Semoga kau bahagia di sana bersama dengannya. Maafkan aku yang mempermainkan waktumu selama ini.

Aku mencintaimu Matsuura Kanan.

* * *

 **end.**


End file.
